Yu-Gi-Oh! The Pharaoh's Enslavement
by tmnt1234
Summary: Pharaoh Atem Has a Terrible spell cast upon him by the thief king Bakura 5,000 years ago in ancient Egypt. He gains the power of an artifact that can place the victim under a slave spell, forcing the victim to serve which ever master possesses the artifact, as well as gaining immortality so long as the spell is in place. In modern times, Yugi Moto gains the artifact.
1. Chapter 1

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

The Pharaoh's Enslavement

Prolouge: Ancient Egypt

The Pharaoh, Atem felt inside himself an upcoming danger. He had no idea what, but knew somehow that it was coming. Just recently, the thief king Bakura had stolen an artifact of terrible power. The kind of power it held, he had no clue but feared that this power would be used against him. If he could remember correctly, the thief king had said to him in their last meeting: _"One day Pharaoh, You will feel the pain of being beneath the feet of your superiors! Mark my words! My revenge will come, and it will come soon!"_. What Bakura had meant by that, he had no clue. Could it be the power of the artifact he had stolen he spoke of? Only time would tell, when Bakura made his strike.  
"My Pharaoh! There has been a breach! The thief king has barged in to the castle! You must go to safety, while we handle him!"  
"No! I will not cower from scum like him! Summon all the guards you can! We will hold back this bastard! He will not instill fear into me! I am Pharaoh! I will not hide!"  
"As you wish, my king!"  
 _Bakura, what are you planning? Why have you come here so recklessly? Does this artifact that you have stolen have anything to do with this?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The spell is cast  
 _Atem's POV_  
As I ran through the halls of the palace, my fear only grew. I know I had told Mahad that I would not let Bakura instill fear into me, but I realized that it could not be helped. What Bakura was planning to do, seemed to effect me in some way. I need to know what his plan is. I only hope I can stop him before It's to late….

 _Bakura's POV  
_ I have done it! The artifact I have gained will be the pharaoh's down fall! He has no idea what lies in store for him! The amulet of servitude enslaves the victim when the spell is cast! And whoever holds possession of the amulet, holds the victim in complete servitude forever! The victim has no choice but to obey the commands of the one who wields the amulet! And that person will be me!  
 _Get ready Pharaoh. I warned you that my revenge would come! Now it has!  
_ **********************************************************************************  
 _Third person POV  
_ As the pharaoh finally made it to Bakura's location, he felt the fear overwhelm him. But he knew that he could not falter now, not when people's lives could be at stake. He busted through the doors of the dungeons and there stood Bakura, with an evil glint in his cruel eyes. Not only did he stand there looking confidant as ever, but Atem noticed an item in his hand. _Could this be the artifact he stole?_ Atem thought. Little did Atem know, he would face a fate worse than death.  
"Bakura, what have you done?! Why have you come here!?"  
"Ah, Pharaoh! So you have come! I was hoping you would. I warned you I would take my revenge on you! Now that time has come! To make this easier on you, I will give you a choice: Either come with me willingly and save your people's lives, or we can do this the hard way. Although, I do so prefer the hard way, Hehehehe. So what will it be Pharaoh? Your life or theirs?"  
"I would never surrender to a monster like you, Bakura! I will defeat one way or another! Leave my people out of this! This is a battle between you and me! I will not allow my people to be hurt!"  
"Oh really? Well, what if I told you I have someone you care for in my grasp, Pharaoh?!"  
"Mahad?! Bakura! Let him go!"  
"I think not, Pharaoh! Surrender now and I may be merciful, and let your pathetic friend go! If not, he dies!"  
"Pharaoh! Do not worry about me! Save yourself and Egypt!"  
"Queit!"  
"Mahad…...I can't let you die."  
"Yes you can, and you will! My life is not worth the hundreds, maybe even thousands of people! Save them, Atem! Their lives are more important than mine!"  
"Bakura….Please let him go…..and I will take you back to my chambers and discuss surrender…..I beg you!"  
"Hehehehe, glad you see it my way Pharaoh. Go magician. Tell the guards to stay away from the pharaoh's chambers. I wish to be alone with him."  
"Listen to him, Mahad! Go!"  
"Very well, Pharaoh. Please, stay safe my friend."  
 _I intend to, Mahad.  
_ ***********************************************************************************  
 _The Pharaoh's Chambers  
_ "Alright, Bakura. What do you want? Money? Power?"  
"What I've always wanted: you beneath me! I warned you revenge would be mine! I have decided what your fate shall be: Eternal servitude!"  
"What?! And how exactly are you going to do that?"  
"By using this amulet. Yes Pharaoh, this is the artifact that I stole during our last encounter! Do you know what it does? If not, I shall tell you: It places the victim under the complete control of the wielder of the amulet. A spell is cast and the person the spell is cast on is forever bound to be the slave of anyone who wields the amulet. The victim loses their free will completely to whomever is the current master. Yes Pharaoh! I intend to make you live out your days as an obedient slave! And I almost forgot the best part! You will remain immortal and youthful! So even when I die, you will forever be bound to serve your betters!"  
"What?! Never! I will never allow you to commit such an act, Bakura!"  
"You no longer have a choice, Pharaoh! Or should I say _former_ Pharaoh! _I summon the power of absolute control, on one who truly is my foe, to serve those he has wronged, to be forever bound_ _until repentance is found!_ "  
And so, Bakura cast his cruel spell. Forever binding the Pharaoh into eternal servitude. For years, Atem served Bakura with a heavy sadness in his heart. Not only did he serve Bakura by performing hard labor, But also was forced to serve him in bed as well. Many times did Atem beg Bakura for some reprieve, But none never came. True to his word, When Bakura died, Many masters came and went and all of them were just as cruel if not more than Bakura ever was. Atem would not feel happiness again for over 5,000 years, when a boy would gain the amulet…...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:New Master

 _Yugi's POV  
_ I was being taken to a slave auction by my grandfather. I of course had no desire for a slave, for I despised slavery. Just the thought that I would have complete control over another being just sickened me. The thought that I would own another person like an object against their will, angered me. How could anyone treat another living being like they have no feelings or thoughts of their own, or beat them for the slightest sign of resistance or being non obedient? I think slavery should be non-exsistant. No being should be forced to work for masters who only want to use them for hard labor or…other services. I knew that there were different kinds of slaves, normal slaves did most of the housework and ran errands, while personal slaves…not only were used to perform the normal tasks of servants, but they were also forced to perform services in the bedroom, including giving their masters pleasure when they commanded it of their slaves. And that was the kind of slave I was being forced to get. Personal slaves were often treated ten times worse then normal slaves, for they were worth more to potential masters. _I only hope that the slave I get, understands that I will not harm him or her in any way…_.

 _Atem's POV  
_ It's been 5,000 years. 5,000 years since I was cursed to this horrible life! These last several millennia I have served master after master, doing everything that my master requires of me. I had no choice anyway, For Bakura's spell still holds! The amulet has been passed down from master to master as well, and all my masters have been the same:Using their power to control me for their own personal gain! Ordering me about and using me...sexually. Yes, I have even been forced to fornicate with many of my masters, and every time feeling more broken than before. I held no desire to please any of my masters, but being a slave required me to put aside my own feelings, and give them the pleasure they desire. I have done this now for years, retaining my youth and beauty. _Beauty._ That's the one factor of my enslavement I truly hate, for all my masters have used me for that reason alone. They only saw a beautiful being they could abuse and use for labor and sexual gratification. I have long since given up on obtaining a master who would show me some kindness or mercy. All masters are the same. They are nothing but cruel slave drivers and task masters who place cruel burdens on slaves to show their power. It;s always the same….  
*******************************************************************

 _After the auction:Atem's POV  
_ Well, I have been bought and sold once again. The master would bought me seemed to be no older than 16. What was strange about him was that he looked almost exactly like me, with a few minor differences. We were now in his grandfather's car driving to my new home. It would be the same. I would be given hard work to do and ordered about and would be most likely forced to perform for my master in the bedroom. I would do so with a heavy heart. I would not show my master my feelings or emotions, for he would simply discard them and command me to perform for him regardless….

 _Third Person POV  
_ Yugi had no idea what he was going to do with the slave he had gotten. It was obvious that the slave despised him, for he could see the look in his eyes. It was the same look he had given him at the auction. _The auction._ What a terrible affair it was. Just seeing those slaves brought anger to his heart, for Yugi knew exactly what most of those slaves fates would be:In their masters beds servicing them or doing back breaking labor.  
"You should know, I won't hurt you. I don't intend to treat you as your other masters have treated you. Please believe me, I had no intentions of even owning a slave."  
"Yeah right! All of my masters have been the same! I have been a slave long enough to know, that once a master gains the possession of a slave, that slave's life becomes unbearable! You will soon become like the rest, using me for your cruel whims! That amulet you hold, controls my actions and my will! I have no choice but to obey your every whim, so long as you have possession of it. Yes _Master_ , I have been a slave for 5,000 years! I was cursed! If you think for one minute I would let my guard down, You are sadly mistaken!"  
"Look, I'm sorry you had to go through this! I never intended to even own a slave! My grandfather forced me into getting one as a birthday present! But believe when I say, I don't intend to use you in any way that you do not desire."  
"Hmn. I'll believe it when I see it. Until then, I'll only see you as just another master who intends to use me for your whims."  
Atem had no idea why he had snapped on the boy. Maybe it was because felt that he could? Or maybe it was because he felt that the boy should know of how things were for him? He had no clue. But that boy did seem genuine and….attractive.  
 _No! I can't have thoughts like those! He's my master, and all my masters have been the same….heartless and cruel._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3:Yugi learns of Atem's past  
 _Third Person POV  
_ Atem had been given a room of his own. He had no idea why. Shouldn't he be sleeping in his master's quarters on the floor, with nothing but a thin blanket and pillow to sleep on? That was how it has been with the last several masters he has been with, so they could easily order him about throughout the night. He was finding all this strange. Could his master really meant what he had said only a few hours ago? That he would not hurt him or use him in any way that all his other masters have done in the past? _No! It can't be true! Maybe he's just pretending to be kind to get me to let my guard down before he shows his true colors! Well, he won't win! I know how things work! All masters are the same, in regards to treating their slaves. In a master's eyes, a slave is just a being that's used as an object and a laborer, nothing more. I am nothing but an object in his eyes, I'm sure! If he truly despised slavery, and had no intentions of getting a slave, he could have told his grandfather no! I will not fall for his false kindness and charms!_

 __ _Yugi's POV  
_ The slave I got today seems to truly despise me. I've tried to be kind to him, but he rebuffs it. Why? And what was that about him being cursed into slavery 5,000 years ago? There is no way that can be true, can it? Maybe I should ask him about his past. After all, we are going to be basically living with each other now, it seems only fair. I can't sleep any way. Maybe I should go see how he is doing. I gotta admit, he is kind of…attractive. _Yugi Moto! Get those thoughts out of your head! I doubt he even thinks the same way! After all, you now own his very life. I doubt he would even want to consider you an option…  
_ ********************************************************  
 _Third Person POV  
_ Yugi walked out of his room, and across the hall to Atem's room. He was nervous. What should he say to him? Now was not the time to be nervous. He knocked on the door and waited for a reply.  
"Uh, hey can I come in?"  
"Why do you ask? It is not like I have a choice in the matter. I have to let you in. As my master, I don't have a say in what you do regarding me. If you desire to come in, then you may."  
"Why are you so harsh? I was just trying to be polite to you! I don't understand why you are acting like this towards me! I have kept my word in not harming you and treating you kindly. So what's the deal?"  
"You think I give a damn? If you must know, It is the anniversary of the night I was enslaved. 5,000 years ago to be exact."  
"What do you mean? You mentioned earlier today in your rant that you were cursed into slavery. What do you mean you were cursed? Could you tell me about it?"  
"Is that a _command_?" Atem asked with a sneer.  
"No. If you feel uncomfortable about it you don't have to tell me. I just thought that maybe if I knew, I could understand you a little more."  
"Why? No one else has wanted to know. They never cared about my past. They only cared about how much labor I performed." Atem said, rather shocked. _No one has ever asked to know what happened that night. Nobody. But this boy...my own master...truly seems concerned for me. Can I really trust him with this story?  
_ "Very well. I shall tell you what happened. Believe me when I say, It's not a happy story at all."

 _Flashback Scene, 5,000 Years Ago  
Third Person POV  
_Bakura had just cast his spell, and poor Atem was on his knees with his hands covering his face, sobbing. He knew what happened. He felt the spell take hold as soon as it was cast. Bakura had indeed gone through with his threat. He was now the slave of anyone who possessed the amulet.  
"why? Why did you do this? You could have simply killed me, so why?!"  
"Because _Pharaoh,_ This was what you deserved! To serve those who are your betters! Now boy, time to put you to use. Hehehehe."  
"Never! I won't serve you! Forget it!"  
"Really? Lets test that theory. _Kneel._ "  
And Atem did. He knelt before the thief king. He felt pain in his knees as he went down. He looked at the thief king with horror in his eyes. He most definitely did not want to kneel before the man who ruined his life.  
"Please, stop! I beg you! Release me from this spell!"  
"I can't. Hehehehe. It is unbreakable! You will forever be a slave! _Atem must never know,that the only way to break this curse is by an act of true love! Something that he shall never have!"  
_ "Please, don't do this!"  
"It's to late, boy! The spell is cast!"  
Atem felt nothing but sadness and shame. He would now be forced to serve a man he hated and despised, as well as many others.  
"Now, come here. I require your service on this glorious night!"  
"No...please don't make me do this" Atem begged, as he slowly rose to his feet and walked closer to where the thief king laid on his bed.  
"Now, strip. And be quick about it!" The thief king commanded.  
Atem stripped and climbed on the bed, with tears slowly rolling down his cheeks. He was being made to service the thief king sexually. Something he absolutely did not want to do. Through out the night, the thief king ordered him all through the night on the different things he wanted done, and poor Atem was made to serve him unwillingly. By morning's light, the former pharaoh was in pain and misery. He knew from that day on, this was to be his life, catering to the desires of others either sexually or manually. It no longer mattered how he felt. His feelings and emotions were discarded. He was no longer a person, but an object and plaything for others to use.

 _Back in present time  
Third Person POV  
_"Atem...I'm so sorry. I can't imagine how awful that must have been."  
"Believe me, It was. The thief king took everything from me! He made me service him almost every night when I wasn't performing other tasks for him, such as cooking and cleaning for him. He made me do everything for him, and I had no choice! For years, I begged him to grant me some reprieve, but none ever came. Finally, I simply gave up. When he died, I was given to master after master. Every master I have had since then have been awful and cruel. I simply obeyed without showing my emotions, because I knew that was the only way I could survive, by not showing them."  
"Well, I have no intentions of using you that way. That just makes me sick, knowing that people could be just so cruel. I knew that slaves were treated pretty rough, but I never knew the extent of it. Believe me when I say, I am sorry. You should never have gone through with what you you went through."  
"Thank you. That means a lot. Truly."  
Atem finally felt at peace with his confession to Yugi. He somehow felt better with telling him what happened that night with Bakura. _Maybe I can trust him. He truly does seem genuine. I felt so much better telling him. Maybe he can be a friend or even something more…_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4:Atem and Yugi bond and a surprise visitor  
 _Third Person  
_ Atem woke the next morning feeling somewhat better of his situation. Last night, when he told Yugi of the night he was enslaved, he never spoke the name of the man who did this to him, only referring to him as "The Thief King". He did not wish to even speak his name. _Bakura._ That name would haunt him till the end of time. Yugi was an innocent boy. He did not need to know the name, only that he was responsible for the misery and unhappiness that Atem now felt. 5,000 years can really change a person. Sometimes for the better, other times for the worst.  
The only thing that mattered now, was that he pleased his new master well. Just because Yugi seemed nice now, did not mean he would not succumb to his dark desires should Atem displease him in any way. Atem decided that he would stay on his good side and remain submissive and obedient. That seemed to be his only solution…

 _Yugi POV  
_ The talk with Atem last night did shine some light on why he acted the way he did towards me when we first met. I understand now. I do not blame him for acting the way he did. If I were in his position, I would have acted the same way. Just knowing that he has suffered for over 5,000 years, makes me sick! How could anyone possibly harm or use him in such ways!? He's been practically forced to serve people he despises! Well, he will soon see that I have no intentions of using him in any way that would hurt him.  
I wonder, how he can be so strong when he's faced so many terrible things in his life? I would have broken a long time ago. Although, Atem does seem close to being broken already. Maybe I should try and bond with him a little, and get him to open up more to me and try to fix his spirit. If I can get him to open up more to me about his past, then maybe I can help him feel safer with me. _I am starting to feel...warm when I am around him, and it hasn't even been a whole day! Am I falling in love with him…  
_ *****************************************************************  
 _Atem POV  
_ I left the room I was given the night before, and walked down the stairs to an amazing smell. I entered a room to find Yugi, cooking something that smelled really good. For years, I have not had any decent meals, if any at all. All my masters barely fed me, only enough to give me enough strength to perform my tasks they required me to do. I was basically fed just bread and water, so smelling something that I was sure tasted good, was a nice change. Although, I doubted I would be fed decently. I was still a slave, and slaves did not eat the food of their masters. It did not matter to me, for I was used to it. Although, I do so wish to have something better on my stomach than simple slave food. I remember the next day after my enslavement, I had begged _Bakura_ for not only a reprieve, but for something to eat as well. Of course, he refused. He said it was to train me in the art of true begging and obedience, but I knew better…

 _Flashback Scene, 5,000 Years Ago  
_ "Bakura, do you plan on starving me?"  
"Why do you ask, my little mud flower?"  
"Because, how can I perform for you if I am not fed? I have no strength as it is. I can't work on an empty stomach. Please, give me something to eat. You have worked me to the bone all day! I can't keep up the pace! If you do plan to simply starve me, then at least I will die sooner!"  
"Have you forgotten, my little desert flower? The amulet makes you immortal, so even if you starve, You will never die! Hehehehe."  
"What? So, even if you starve me I will live this terrible life for all eternity? Why does fate have to be so cruel? Please...Master...Please give me something to eat...I'll do anything..."  
"Your begging could use some work. Hehehe. You have to do better than that."  
"I will bow before you. I will work my hands completely raw for you. Just please….please at least grant me this one request. I beg you. Would you rather have a weak slave, weak from hunger and exhaustion and barely able to perform for you, or would you rather have a slave that's at least fed and able to fulfill the tasks you give me?"  
"What would you do if I were to...grant your request?"  
"Anything, Bakura. Anything..." Poor _Atem, covered his face into his hands, and sobbed. He was so tired and hungry, that he was at the point where he truly would do anything to please the thief king for something to eat._ _He truly would give the thief king the pleasure of seeing him struggle beneath him again if it meant he could eat.  
_ "Very well, slave. If you can please me the rest of the week, and work on your begging and obedience, then I'll feed you." _Poor Atem. He was so desperate, that he did indeed give in to Bakura's cruel demand.  
_ "Very well, Master."  
 _Flashback Ends  
_ ***************************************************************  
 _Atem POV  
_ I would never forget that day. It truly was horrible. After that week, I learned to not beg for food, knowing that every master I would have would not care If I were fed or not. All they cared for, was an obedient slave who worked from sunrise to sunset without complaint. There were times when I would let my emotions go, but over the years have learned that no one cared about my feelings. Well, I will serve my master to the best of my abilities…  
 _***************************************************************  
_ _Third Person POV  
_ "Hey, Atem? Are you hungry? I made food for us."  
 _He made food, for me? Why? Isn't he going to give me food that slaves eat?  
_ "Yes, I am hungry. But, aren't you going to make me eat simple bread and water?"  
"Why would I do that? You aren't a dog, Atem. I would never starve you like that." _Poor Atem. He must have been starved by his other masters. Absolutely sick! Why would anyone starve such a kind person just because they felt like they could?! He isn't an animal! He's a human being, albeit a 5,000 year old one! No one should starve a slave simply to force them into absolute submission!  
_ "Well...thank you. You are the first person in years who has really given a damn about my well being."  
"Of course I care. No one should be treated the way you have been. Honestly. I never knew slaves had It so rough."  
"Yes, we do. Most masters barely feed their slaves, only enough to do the tasks they are required to do, I was no different. The life I have had to live has been an awful one, but I gave up on being free long ago."  
"Why? I mean, is there anyway to break this curse on you?"  
"No. The spell the thief king used was an ancient spell, one that was completely unbreakable. He made sure I would suffer for all eternity, serving master after master. Like I said, I have grown used to it."  
 _Really, I have not. There hasn't been a time when I haven't thought about my life before I was enslaved. I was free! I wish to be free again! But….I would serve as a slave till eternity ends.  
_ (Knock Knock)  
"Oh, That must be my friend from school. He came by to check on me, since my grandfather moved out about a month ago he's been coming by to make sure I've been ok. I'll be right back."  
"Alright."  
"Hey, Bakura. What's up?"  
 _Bakura?!  
_ "Hey, man. What's up?"  
"Nothing much. Oh by the way, you know gramps got me a slave right? Well, I am not going to treat him like one. He's been through enough hell as it is."  
"Wow mate. Good for you. I know how much ou hate slavery. Is that him?"  
"Yeah. Atem, this is Bakura. Bakura, this is Atem."  
"A pleasure to meet you." _So, the little Pharaoh has lived through to this time. How ironic he would end up here. Hehehehe, he seems to be truly broken. Excelent. Soon, I will have him back in my grasp.  
_ "Same here, Bakura." _It's him! The thief king! I can feel his soul inside of the boy! I have to warn Yugi somehow! He will try to gain me back! I will not let him hurt Yugi if I can stop it!_ _I….Love Yugi. I know I have only just met him, but I feel safe with him and warm. I will not let Bakura hurt him!_ _  
_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5:Yugi and Atem  
 _Atem's POV_  
Bakura was back! That I knew. What I didn't know was how. How could the gods have brought him back? Of all people to bring back into this world they choose that _Bastard_?! Why!? And finally, when I gain a master who actually cares for me and sees me as a person, not a possession Bakura has to come back and ruin it for me! He will try to hurt Yugi just to get to me! I can not let that happen!

 _Yugi's POV  
_ It has been a week since Atem arrived, and things have been good. Atem and I have gotten to know each other more. My feelings for him have grown as well. I….I love him. He is truly the best thing to happen in my life. I have learned a little more of his past these last 5,000 years, and to say I wasn't shocked, I would be lying out my ass! The life he has had to live, is absolutely horrendous! To think that he was once a PHARAOH of Egypt, only to have his entire life stripped from him in one single night! It absolutely angered me! Atem is nothing but a special person, a kind hearted person who would do almost anything for you without even expecting anything in return. If the thief king had instead given Atem the chance to come up with a solution to their problem without having to result to this terrible cruelty against him, I believe that Atem would have been merciful. Atem would have most likely for the sake of his people, given himself over to the thief king as a personal slave willingly, had the thief king not forced the position on him by placing him under the spell. He would have given his life to him if it meant saving others! This is why I love him! He cares for others, regardless of his own needs! I still often catch him crying at night over his situation. To see his tears, it hurts me to see him that way.  
How could ANYONE hurt such an amazing person, just to gain possession over another being against their will!? How?!

 _Atem's POV  
_ I had to tell him about Bakura. There was nothing that I could do to hide this fact from him. My feelings for Yugi over the past week have grown significantly. I….I love him. He was the best thing to happen in my life. I am glad fate brought me to him. I would not change anything. He makes me smile, laugh, and makes my heart feel warm inside when he is near. Out of all the masters I have been forced to be with, Yugi is the only master that I would gladly take slavery for over my freedom. If it meant keeping him safe, I would gladly stay a slave forever and please other masters in several years time just to stay with him till his death. I would give my life for his!  
I will protect him from Bakura, no matter the cost. I have opened up to Yugi more about my past, and to say that I did not feel much better for doing so, I would by lying my ass off! The time we have had together truly has made me happy. Tonight…I will tell him the truth about Bakura. He deserves the truth. He has indeed earned not only my trust, but my love and my heart….


End file.
